User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Six (Part Two)
JOPfan's Lesson #6 ; Part Two ''' Finally, I have revived myself in the Lesson process (4th attempt after 3 blackouts). Part two; the rest of lesson 5 is here at last! (Sound effects list N~Z.) I'm using a different volume than last time, by the way. This'll be long as well, so go get comfortable before you start! Well, I suppose reading is much quicker than typing, but leave that aside. Get a paper, pencil, and some glasses; LESSON START! '''N *Noro noro... (ノロノロ/のろのろ) (sound effect of slow things) *Nuru nuru (ヌルヌル/ぬるぬる) (slimy sound. 1 "nuru" is fine as well.) *Nume nume (ヌメヌメ) (close to nuru. sound like when stepping into mud) *Nn. (ん。) (hm.) *Nn? (ん？)(hm?) O''' *Oro oro (オロオロ／おろおろ) (panic) *Oi oi.. (おいおい／オイオイ）(Hey hey. 1 oi= 1 hey.) *Oryaaaa!!! (おりゃああ！) (haaaa!) '''P *Paan (パァン) (Pop! or Bang!) *Para para (パラパラ) (Some light things falling/flipping, like paper or leaves.) *Patchi patchi (ぱちぱち／パチパチ) (Clap clap) *Patchikuri (ぱちくり／パチクリ) (Blink innocently) *Peshi!/Pashi! (ペシ！／パシ！) (Slapping sound, wether it's a cheek or something else.) *Poro... (ポロ...) (Drop of liquid falling, like tears, or just something light falling in general) *Purururu (プルルル) (phone ring) *Puha! (プハ！) (Breathing after holding breath for a long time *Poi (ポイ／ぽい）(throwing something) Q''' *Queh- (クエー) (Quack-) '''R *Rurururu (ルルルルル) (phone ringing) *Runn runn♪ (ルンルン♪) (humming happily) S''' *Supa! (スパ！) (slashing sound) *Sara sara.. (サラサラ...) (Tiny particles moving around, like sand) *Saku! (さくっ！) (crunch, or piercing through a crusty object) *Sura (スラ) (quick action, wether it's a movement, reading something, etc.) *Sasasa (さささ) (Scuttling away quickly) *Shakiin! (シャキィーン！）(Something sharp) *Shan Shan.. (シャンシャン）(lots of tiny bells ringing.) *Shyari... (しゃり...) (Something touching some other small thing with a rough texture) '''T *Totototo　（トトトト）(tapping) *Ton! (トン！) (light touch) *Taratara... (たらたら) (sweating) *Tatatata (scuttling) *Tan! (タン！) (landing) U''' *Uoeeee (ううおえええ) (ewww) *U... (う...) (ah...) *Uge (うげ) (choking) *Uryaaaaa (うりゃあああ) (Hyaaa) *Ua! (うぁ！) (woah!) *Ui~ (うぃ〜）(drunk) *Uaaan/Ueeen (うぁぁぁぁん／うぇぇぇぇん）(Cry) '''V *Va ~(ゔぁ〜) (exaggerated woah） W''' *Waaa!! (わぁぁぁ！）(Ahh!) *Wa-- (わぁ〜）(woahh) *Wao (わぉ) (wow) '''X *Xunn (くしゅん) (Achoo) Y''' *Yaa! (やぁ！）（Hya! or Hey!) *Yay~ (イエ〜イ）（Yayy) '''Z *Zaku! (ザク！) (rough texture or lots of objects) *Zara (ザラ) (rough texture) *Zazaza (ザザザ) (Waves or screeching to a stop) *Zann! (ザン！）(Appearance in a row/ group of people) *Zaba (ザバ) (water) *Zeeeh.. zeeeh.. (ゼェ...ゼェ...) (out of breath) Fin of this topic. Yeah, I kinda got lazy there in the last part. Hope you enjoyed. Ask any question; i'll be happy to answer. And oh- yes! Just in case any of ya didn't know, I made a "personal SBS corner" for questions on Japanese, Japan, misc., or about lessons. Check it out here. But you can still use this blog or my talk page. Comment, ask, rate, discriminate, whatever. Thanks for reading! (P.S., I will say this early, but after every 10 lessons, I will have a special lesson (titled something like "Lesson Special"). Please, please give me ideas on what the special should be about. It can even be random, impossible, or stupid. Just.. I really need to know what people want me to do. Spark me with ideas!!) < Lesson Five (Sound Effects) | Lesson Seven (Japanese Alphabet) > Category:Blog posts